Rain
by Bordebergia
Summary: Se había vuelto un ritual, uno que necesitaban repetir para poder soportar el remordimiento que les invadía diariamente por sus acciones pasadas. La lluvia no cesaría sin importar lo que hicieran, pero no significaría que iban a separarse. Ichiruki.


**Cumpliendo un año desde aquel día... Así que IR para todos en esta página que aun sigue viva de milagro :D**

 **Esta canción fue bastada en la canción rain (Titulo en inglés) del final de la bella película de: El jardín de las palabras.**

 **Así que mejor en lugar de lamentarnos, hay que celebrarlo y burlarnos de ello como hacemos lo mexicanos con la muerte (Inserte sombrero y tacos en la autora por favor).**

 **He de aclarar que el pequeño poema del final también pertenece a la película.**

 **Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos la película del el jardín de las palabras.**

* * *

Se reunieron en el lugar que habían acordado hace meses, la lluvia caía sin piedad y la noche estaba a punto de llegar. Ichigo esperaba paciente mientras su cuerpo lentamente se entumecía ante el frío.

Normalmente odiaría los días así, pero después de la guerra Sangrienta, había aprendido a valorarlos como si fuera lo último que vería mientras viviera. Mientras intentaba distraerse con lo que estaba a su alrededor, la vio.

Su ropa estaba mojada por ir corriendo, aunque el Kurosaki sabía que podía haberse ahorrado todo eso con solo utilizar el shumpo. Sonrió antes de correr hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza, sin importarle que la lluvia le empapara por completo.

—Lamento llegar tarde, hubo un imprevisto en mi división— fue su excusa mientras regresaban a refugiarse en el pequeño templo abandonado que estaba oculto cerca del cementerio.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza —No importa, te he traído un poco de ropa para que te abrigues. Renji me mataría si te dejo pescar un fuerte resfriado, además no podría perdonármelo.

—En ese caso, vamos a mojarnos hasta temblar de frio— respondió Rukia antes de tomar la mano del Kurosaki.

La lluvia nunca cesaría en sus corazones después de escuchar la verdad y saber que estarían separados por culpa de sus decisiones apresuradas. Incluso aquellos momentos del pasado en donde el otro podía obligar a la lluvia a marcharse desaparecieron, pues aquel remordimiento sería su condena.

Fue entonces que el Kurosaki tuvo la idea de convertir esa lluvia en algo especial. Habían pasado tanto tiempo huyendo de ella que al final los atrapó de una u otra forma.

—Quizá nuestro destino fue vivir debajo de la lluvia. Entonces, ¿Por qué no celebrarlo? — fueron las palabras que dijo cuándo se reencontraron después de diez años de no verse.

Las primeras despedidas fueron dolorosas para ambos, en esos momentos la lluvia caía con más fuerza y amenazaba con ahogarlos. En más de una ocasión rogaron con todas sus fuerzas que el otro no tuviera que irse y que pudiesen tener una segunda oportunidad, pero al final nunca funcionó y se veían obligados a dejarlo para otro día.

Sin embargo al estar los dos mojados y siendo atormentados por las constantes gotas que golpeaban sus cuerpos, solo les servía de excusa para abrazar al otro e intentar seguir adelante.

Poco a poco la lluvia fue perdiendo importancia y los paraguas que habían utilizado en el pasado quedaron olvidados.

Las risas de ambos podían escucharse si prestabas atención, sus sombras parecían jugar como si fuesen dos niños de nuevo, ningún charco podía tener la certeza de que no sería pisado y por supuesto no perdían la oportunidad de empujar al otro para hacerle mojarse más de lo que estaba.

—¡Hey, eso es trampa! — exclamó Rukia cuando Ichigo golpeó un árbol e hizo que toda el agua que cargaba cayese sobre la capitana.

—¿Importa? Ya estás mojada del todo, no creo que puedas empaparte un poco más— respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

Rukia rio antes de lanzarle una patada en el estómago al Kurosaki y tirarlo en un charco de lodo —¡No puedes subestimar a una capitana del Goitei! — se jactó orgullosa.

—Nunca dije que lo haría, te conozco bien y sé que retarte a estas alturas sería un suicidio— dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba y revisaba su pantalón —¿Crees que si nos quedamos más esto pueda quitarse sin necesidad de lavarlo?

—Vaya, vaya, yo nunca pensé que Kurosaki-chan se volvería un perezoso humano.

—Seré flojo a veces, pero al menos no me avergüenzan diciendo "Maltráteme capitana" — al ver como las mejillas de Rukia se sonrojaban, hinchó el pecho orgulloso —Aunque si te molesta que te diga de esa forma, puedes llamarme fresita capa negra para compensarlo.

—No, me gusta más Ichigo. Suena bastante cálido— respondió ella.

—Rukia, no comiences de dulce, porque no voy a parar hasta que me empalagues y me obligues a recitar ese poema para ti— mencionó antes de acercarse para abrazarla —Incluso con mis manos entumeciéndose, aun siento un inmenso calor al tenerte entre mis brazos.

La capitana se acurrucó en el pecho del Kurosaki —Quizá es por eso que no podemos resfriarnos sin importar que tan fría se la lluvia.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos, en los cuales parecía que la lluvia desaparecía y permitía salir al sol de nueva cuenta. Aunque la noche llegaba y bajaba la temperatura aún más, haciendo que su aliento pudiera verse, ellos dos se mantenían juntos.

Cuando la lluvia parecía estar a punto de cesar se miraron entre sí, Ichigo comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Rukia.

—¿La capitana Kuchiki me permite besarla? — preguntó divertido.

—Ya conoce la respuesta señor Kurosaki. — respondió con el mismo tono de voz y casi enseguida Ichigo eliminó la distancia que restaba entre ellos dos.

Aun siendo una costumbre, al sentir los fríos labios del otro, comenzaban a sentirse nerviosos, como si de alguna forma regresaran en el tiempo. Sin embargo al profundizarlo el nerviosismo era reemplazado por el deseo y la calidez que yacía dentro de sus corazones.

Cuando el aire se terminó, ninguno se molestó en decir algo, pues ya el momento de regresar a su rutina se acercaba ante la ausencia de la lluvia. Rukia comenzó a caminar hacia el templo con Ichigo siguiéndola mientras silbaba una pequeña melodía que finalmente hizo tararear con alegría a la capitana.

Al llegar a su pequeño refugio, Rukia pudo ver que la ropa que Ichigo había conseguido estaba dentro de una bolsa violeta que yacía junto a una naranja.

—Y dices que yo soy la melosa— comentó antes de tomarla y vaciarla —Que considerado, me has traído dos toallas.

—La última vez tuve que prestarte la mía— respondió antes de volverla a abrazar —Solo espero que la respetable capitana Kuchiki no se sienta intimidada de que un humano como yo la vea desnuda.

Ella volvió a reír —No creo, después de todo ya conozco cada centímetro de tu piel, igual o mejor que Inoue.

—Dudo que Renji también diga que tienes un buen melocotón y un adorable lunar en la espalda— dijo Ichigo antes de acercarse al oído de ella —¿Sabías que la temporada de lluvias es mi favorita?

—Creí que la odiabas con toda tu existencia— comentó Rukia con una sonrisa divertida.

—Ya no, aunque sé que tú también has conocido la belleza de la lluvia. Después de todo, nosotros mismos nos hemos encadenado a vivir debajo de ella por lo que nos resta de vida.

—Tú lo tienes más fácil, eres un humano. Un shinigami vive mucho más— dijo la capitana antes de cruzarse de brazos y soltar un pesado suspiro —A veces me pregunto si no somos hipócritas con los demás, ocultarnos de esta forma para amarnos… No sé qué pensarían los demás si se enterasen.

—Que no te importe, ellos tienen juicios diferentes. Seguramente las opiniones se dividan, siempre lo hacen— respondió Ichigo. Ante el repentino silencio de Rukia, soltó un suspiro —Un poco más, te prometo que con eso bastará.

La capitana se giró para verle —El problema es que yo no quiero alejarme.

—Quizá en nuestra siguiente vida podamos estar juntos— dijo el Kurosaki en un intento de consolarle.

—No quiero esperar tanto.

Ichigo sonrió con suavidad ante su respuesta, no esperaba algo distinto a eso. Aunque el arrepentimiento deseaba aparecer en su alma, sabía de sobra que de nada serviría, el tiempo se iba sin poder retroceder.

—Entonces hay que asegurarnos de que cada minuto se sienta como la eternidad— mencionó antes de acercarse a sus labios para detenerse a menos de un centímetro —Encontraré una forma de estar juntos, sin importar que sea bajo la lluvia o bajo el sol.

Un segundo beso apareció, el cual intentaba llevar a cabo las palabras del Kurosaki y por algunos instantes lo logró. El frío desapareció de sus cuerpos para ser reemplazado por el sentimiento que crecía con cada día que permanecían lejos y que solo podía ser saciado en aquellos días donde se reunían los requisitos para escapar sin ser notados y donde además la lluvia estuviese presente.

De nueva cuenta tuvieron que separarse para mirar fijamente a los ojos del otro que en ese momento mostraban un brillo que solo habían tenido en su juventud, cuando fueron rescatados por la persona a quien entregaron su corazón.

—No llores, Rukia— pidió el Kurosaki al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de ella ante la inminente despedida.

—Idiota, tú también estas llorando— respondió Rukia antes de acariciar el rostro de Ichigo y con ello limpiar el rastro que comenzaban a dejar las lágrimas en él.

Ambos se miraron sin poder detener la tristeza que les recorría, el silencio duró poco antes de que su llanto fuera audible. No importaba cuantas veces se reunieran, al ver que el final era inevitable necesitaban llorar y desahogar toda la frustración frente a la única persona que conocía tan bien la lluvia y que añoraba los días soleados.

—Te amo— murmuró Ichigo con voz cortada, solo para recibir como respuesta un abrazo en medio de sollozos.

Y de nuevo se sentían como adolescentes, sin tener idea de lo que debían de decir para calmar a la otra persona, solo podían intentar estrecharla más entre sus brazos y así deseas que el llanto se detuviera.

Ichigo miró con tristeza como aquella mujer que tanto admiraba y amaba en esta ocasión no podía recuperarse del llanto. Quizá comenzaba a alcanzar su límite.

Él debía de hacer algo, pero no tenía una idea en concreto. Con cada segundo que pasaba comenzó a rogarle a la luna, que era su único testigo, que le diera una respuesta. Cerró los ojos y lentamente las palabras comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y sin dudar las repitió.

 ** _Un débil trueno se escucha._**

 ** _Los cielos se han nublado._**

 ** _Posiblemente llueva._**

 ** _Si es el caso ¿te quedaras aquí conmigo?_**

 ** _Un débil trueno a la distancia._**

 ** _Aun si la lluvia no viene._**

 ** _Estaré aquí._**

 ** _Junto a ti._**

El llanto cesó ante las palabras. —Cámbiate y en la próxima ocasión nos vamos— dijo el Kurosaki con suavidad.

—¿A dónde? Si los shinigamis vigilan el Mundo Humano.

Ante sus palabras Ichigo besó la frente de Rukia —Yo encontraré un lugar donde ellos no puedan encontrarnos. Después de eso solo nos quedará pedirle al cielo que todos nos perdonen.

La lluvia volvió a aparecer y con ello una leve sonrisa surgió en el rostro de la capitana.

—¿Podemos estar un poco más en la lluvia? — le preguntó a Ichigo.

Él sonrió —Si eso es lo que desea mi capitana, lo cumpliré sin rechistar— respondió antes de cargarla para salir del templo para reír como niños de nuevo.

Con un poco de suerte su deseo se haría realidad y podrían estar juntos.

Y esta vez ni siquiera la lluvia podría hacerlos dudar.


End file.
